


Ice Skating

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now Beca was going to intentionally avoid every single conversation in which Saturday night was brought up because honestly if she doesn’t verbally talk about it then obviously she isn’t going. Or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - Prompt: the Bellas go ice skating and Chloe tries to teach beca
> 
> such an original title hahaha

When Beca heard that the rest of the Bellas were planning an ice skating night she tried to stay as far away from them as possible. If there’s one thing that Beca cannot do it’s ice skate and she avoids it like the plague. Literally. She was invited to go ice skating when she was in high school and faked being sick in order to not have to go. And now Beca was going to intentionally avoid every single conversation in which Saturday night was brought up because honestly if she doesn’t verbally talk about it then obviously she isn’t going. Or so she thought.

On the Saturday night in question Chloe came bursting into Beca’s room with a huge smile on her face. Beca swung around in her chair to be greeted by the redhead perkily bouncing around her room gathering clothes up in her hands.

“What are you doing?” Beca asks as Chloe disappears into the younger girl’s closet for a moment. She watches as the other girl comes out holding Beca’s jacket in her one hand a hoodie in the other.

“Getting clothes for you,” Chloe states simply as she throws the sweatshirt at the younger girl. Beca pulls it off her face just in time for the redhead to throw a pair of warm socks at her.

“For what?” Beca asks entirely too confused.

“Ice skating,” Chloe chirped. “Now put on the extra layers. We’re running behind.”

“Um, no,” Beca deadpanned. “No, no, no. I have nothing to do with that.”

“Yes, you do. All of the Bellas are going and guess what, Mitchell, that means you too,” Chloe says grabbing her from her chair and nudging her towards the stairs.

“I don’t even know how to,” Beca mumbles in defeat.

“Well, I’m going to teach you then,” Chloe decides tossing Beca’s jacket into her arms. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Fine,” Beca mutters throwing her jacket on halfheartedly.

Chloe thought that Beca was kidding when she said that she couldn’t ice skate because let’s be real that’s totally something that Beca would do. But she wasn’t kidding. And Chloe quickly learned that the second they stepped out on the ice because the younger girl went flying and had Chloe not been standing so close she would’ve fallen straight onto the ice. But luckily enough for her Chloe grabbed onto her arms and secured her before she hit the ground.

“I told you I couldn’t skate,” Beca says once she’s regained her balance although now she’s holding onto Chloe’s arms for dear life.

“Okay. So, I’m going to teach you,” Chloe reassures, both herself and the other girl.

“Okay. But if I fall it’s on you,” Beca grumbles shakily trying to move forward while Chloe directs her. They’ve barely even moved a foot in the right direction before Beca is sliding again. And not the right kind of sliding. “I hate this.”

“It takes time. You can’t just expect to get it right away,” Chloe says with a smile because honestly she’s never seen Beca so reliant on another person. And in a way it was kind of adorable.

“I hate you for this,” Beca mumbles as she grabs onto Chloe’s hip when she loses her footing yet again. Chloe giggles in response but helps Beca get rebalanced. “Just watch my feet and try to copy me, okay?”

“Okay,” Beca hesitates. She fixes her gaze on Chloe’s skates and watches them glide side to side pushing out ever so gently. Beca tries to replicate her motions but she doesn’t quite get it at first and winds up slipping a bunch and nearly falling onto the ice. Slowly though she begins to pick up the motion.

“See, you’re getting it,” Chloe cheers. The redhead slowly begins to lessen her grip on the other girl as she becomes more confident in the motions. And before she knows it she’s almost entirely able to keep up, albeit very slowly, but still they’re moving in the right direction and Beca’s at least got her balance down by now.

“I’m actually balancing,” Beca whispers entirely surprised by herself. “I can actually do it.”

“Kind of. You’re getting there,” Chloe laughs because they’ve only made it around the rink one and a half times in the past 45 minutes. “You just gotta keep working on it and eventually you’ll get it down.”

“We actually made it a whole way around,” Beca cheered happily hitting Chloe’s arm repeatedly. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Well, clearly I’m a really good teacher,” Chloe declares happily. “So you’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” Beca replies quietly. “Now let’s keep going.” Chloe smiles at the younger girl keeping a light grip on one of Beca’s hands as they made their way around the rink again at a fairly slow pace. She could see the other Bellas racing around them and making snide jokes to the two of them but she couldn’t possibly care about it when Beca smiled at her the way she did. Chloe felt oddly accomplished in teaching Beca how to skate and she also felt oddly accomplished in the almost actual hand holding going on between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
